


The People Who Remember

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for revolutionary-girl-rosalicia on tumblr. The prompt was cheiloproclitic + revolutionary girl utena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People Who Remember

Anthy Himemiya is a strange person. It doesn’t help that you feel like you’ve met her before. 

 

There are times when you look at her, and you swear that she’s some person you’ve met in a dream or in some past life, even though you’ve never met her before she decided to answer your request for a roommate. 

 

_Right?_

 

She’s asleep when you come back from your reunion with Yurika Tenjou. 

 

Her lips are facing you, the same ones that you’ve seen in your dreams, the lips of an outspoken boyish girl who left for Ohtori Academy, all those years ago…. 

 

"Utena?" you ask.

 

_What exactly had happened to her after she left in search for her prince? Why did she never answer any of your letters? Why did Yurika have no idea who she was?_

 

As if she’s heard you, Himemiya smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually more familiar with the manga of this. Sorry if you were expecting something different.


End file.
